


Strung Up In Trouble

by NidoranDuran



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Bondage, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Sombra calls Tracer to a hotel room to make a little bargain; in exchange for keeping quiet about Tracer’s affair with Widowmaker, Tracer will need to start giving a little something to Sombra too, and the hacker is a much more frustrating woman to please. Anonymous commission.





	Strung Up In Trouble

Tracer had hoped that a high class hotel might make the horrible thing she was about to do a little bit easier to swallow, but as she walked down the nice halls with the almost ankle-length coat drawn tight over her body she didn't exactly feel much better. At best, she was a high class call girl given the circumstances, and even that wasn't a very reassuring role to settle into as she made her way to the room she'd been called to. A few knocks to the door felt like the signing of her own doom as she consciously tried to force herself to straighten up and stand with some pride so that she wouldn't appear too meek.

But then from the other side of the door came, “Is that the unfaithful slut I ordered? Please, do come in, I have been waiting for you,” any attempt to put on a strong face felt pretty harshly shattered, her body shivering as she grabbed at the door and pushed it open, not feeling the least bit comfortable about what she had to do as she walked in. It was a gorgeous hotel room, one that made Lena a little bitter; she'd never stayed in anything so nice before, and of all the times to be in one, this was the worst possible circumstance. Spread out on the bed with a smile lay Sombra, head propped against some pillows as her eyes sized her up and down. “Lose the coat and show me you listened.”

The many belts that Tracer hoped mighty keep her decent and with some dignity in the midst of everything only ended up drawing out the process of undressing as she unclasped her belts slowly, all under the watchful and mocking eye that seemed to delight in how much she ached with shame. As she got the last one undone she slid the coat off, revealing to Sombra all she wore beneath. Her taut body was completely on display and emphasized by her lingerie. A yellow and black bra and panties set hugged her body tightly and emphasized her in ways she felt wrong about, if only because nobody deserved to see her all fancied up like this aside from the woman she loved. Her breasts were emphasized and perked up, hips clung to by her panties which slid into sparse nothing against her backside. Garter belts and thigh-highs finished the ensemble off, giving her all the appearance of having dressed up sexy for a hot date, but this was no date. A pierced belly button wasn't something she often showed off, but it was the least of things Tracer was showing off now.

Sombra twirled a finger around, and a beleaguered Tracer turned, showing off her perky ass to Sombra as she did so, and the smiling hacker got all the more excited to see her move. She already knew what Tracer looked like naked, but this was about making her suffer a little bit. Her eyes fell onto everything along her body, particularly the blue heart tattoo on the small of her back. “Has she figured out what that means yet?” she asked, smile spreading wider. “You must know it was a weak excuse you gave her, and that she'll learn eventually that it's not for Emily, but for the--”

“Don't say her name,” Tracer snapped, dropping her coat and the handbag she carried. In it was her chronal accelerator, which would keep her anchored to the present as long as she remained near it. She stepped forward, staring harshly at Sombra, but the way that excitement crept across her smile as Lena showed some fire only made her feel the ache a little harder.

“You're in no position to demand anything of me,” Sombra said, reaching for the remote by her side and turning on the television. Across the large and very bright screen played a recording looking down on Tracer down on her knees at the edge of a bed, her wrists bound behind her back and tied to her ankles, as she buried her face between Widowmaker's spread legs, drawing rumbling purrs from the sniper as she ate her out. The volume was up at a level that was just loud enough to be too loud, sending a shudder of embarrassment up Tracer's spine as she instinctively pulled away from the screen. “Tonight, I am in control, and I will do whatever I want, and say whatever I want, or else Emily gets to find out what you do when you aren't home.”

Any shreds of dignity left within Tracer began to melt away at that moment, as she nodded in acceptance, shuddering as her eyes refused to look toward the screen, but the sounds were unmistakable. “Remember,” purred the thickly accented Widowmaker in the recording, “The harder you eat me out, the harder I'll fuck you, and right now it feels like you want my worst.” It only hurt harder, and Tracer wondered if it had been timed precisely for this as she hung her head low.

“Okay,” she said in acceptance, like a dog being scolded.

“Good. Now come over here onto the bed, and begin to undress me while you tell me why you're here.” Sombra spread her legs out a little bit and got comfortable on the bed, biting her lip as she waved a finger toward Tracer, inviting her in closer. She pressed the mute button, having proven her point and wanting to focus now on other things as she readied herself.

Tracer knew this was all games, knew she was being toyed with, but also that she had no recourse when it came to fighting against nay of this, which kept her leaning forward and surrendering to it whether she was happy to or not. She crawled forward on the bed, between Sombra's legs, each surge of shame that rang through her overwhelming and dizzying. But she knew she had to do it, knew she had to just accept this and try to get through it as she crawled forward. She started with Sombra's coat, wincing as she began to undress her, wanting it over with.

“I'm here because you're a bitch who can't stay out of anyone's business,” was what Tracer wanted to say as she began to undress Sombra, but she knew better than to try and do that, knew she just had to accept it and do what she was told. "I'm here because I want to keep you quiet," she said instead, swallowing her pride. "Because you have video proof of me having sex with Widowmaker, and you're blackmailing me with that footage. If I want to keep Emily from seeing these videos, I'm going to have to have sex with you.”

“That's so boring,” Sombra sighed, rolling her eyes as she squirmed about to help Tracer get her out of her clothes. “Be more descriptive, humiliate yourself a little bit.” Having Tracer wrapped around her finger was the sort of opportunity Sombra couldn't resist milking as hared as she could, driving the embarrassment home with each word as she slipped out of her clothes and got more comfortable. “Be honest with me about it, too. Start with why you're such a tramp.”

Tracer let out a nervous whine as she felt the teasing pressure ease harder down upon her. There was no good, sensible way to get through any of this as she felt the aching pressure of the embarrassment and her deeds weigh on her. She was in deep, a genuine problem bearing down upon her too hard to handle, and she knew there was no way out of this but the 'right' way. “I cheat on Emily because I...” She winced. It didn't hurt in any kind of overbearing, sob story kind of way, she just hated giving this sort of ammunition to Sombra. She even knew that she already knew it all, too, that her secrets weren't secrets where Sombra was concerned, and that being told to do this was purely to humiliate her, but she had to. “I cheat because I'm an adrenaline junkie. I know it's wrong, but I can't help it; Widowmaker is a criminal, someone I would never be supposed to see, let alone fuck, but I can't help myself. I know I should stop doing it, but even knowing that it's wrong, and that it's come back to haunt me, I can't help it. I'd rather keep taking the risks and getting off than doing the right thing.”

“Because you're an unfaithful little whore,” Sombra purred, reaching to grab at Tracer's hair and twist. “Repeat it.”

“Because I'm an unfaithful little whore!” Tracer gasped, wincing from the rush of pain that followed, whining as her bottom lip found itself firmly between her teeth, unable to deny the aches swelling up so hot through her. This was so wrong, but nothing could spare her this shame now as she gave in to it, even if she shouldn't have.

Undressing Sombra revealed plenty of things Tracer had never been expecting, like her pierced nipples or the right arm tattoo sleeve of what looked to be hex code. For what? Tracer didn't really care like finding out, even if she was staring at the newly exposed body more than she should have been given the circumstances. She felt the shame only throb hotter within her as she did so, knowing she was falling in deep to the wrongness once more of this new challenge, this new depravity. By the time she was done, Sombra was wearing nothing but a pair of lacy purple panties, and loathe as Tracer was to admit it, she looked fucking gorgeous,.

The hand coming down upon her ass was an unexpected surprise, making Tracer yelp out as another hand seized her hair. Sombra snarled with a sadistic flare of glee as she said, “Tell me about all the places that Amelie has taken you with a strap-on. I want to hear each and every location, and for each one, I'll punish you.” Sombra was having the time of her life here as she twisted her grip on Tracer's short hair, not the least bit worried about the way she was going at her or any pain she was causing; she wasn't going to bloody her up or beat her, just treat her to some sexy kind of roughness. The kind she knew full well that she was into, even if she'd never tell Emily about it. “And let me remind you that I have video evidence of all of them, so if you leave one out, you will be punished much, much harder.”

“A hotel room in Normandy.” Slap. “In Holland.” Slap. “Rome.” Slap. “A quickie on a roof in Manchester.” Her ass bounced with each strike, the noise ringing out loudly. “Once in what she said was a temporary Talon headquarters.” Her ass was starting to sting. “Twice she fucked me in an alley behind my favorite Nandos.” Two slaps for that one, and the second wrung out a shocked cry from the sheer ferocity of it. “The middle of a street in London in the dead of night.” Her face twisted in agony at the sensations bearing down upon her, and the way Sombra stared in excitement was driving her up the wall. “In my own bedroom!” Slap. “Right on Emily's bed!” Slap. “She was home minutes later!” Tracer wasn't even naming new locations but she still earned the brutality of Sombra's spanking, and she wasn't the least bit ready to do anything to make it stop. “And then once, while Emily was sleeping, she took my ass in the living room!”

That one earned a furry of spankings and the pleasure tore through Tracer's throat with moans and excitement that only made her feel more low, the hand in her hair twisting as Sombra relished in the control and dominance overwhelming her. She knew the answers already, but each depraved confession fueled the twisted glee that Sombra felt extracting each sordid detail out of her, punishing her for the very things she was now here to bury. But that was the list, and rather than belabor the point, Sombra decided to make things more fun. “Get your hands behind your back,” she ordered, and was delighted to see how quickly Tracer obeyed, putting her wrists into the small of her back as Sombra grabbed a pair of handcuffs and slapped them on.

Sombra perked right up at that point, purring as she licked her lips and ran her hands along her waist and thumbs hooked in to her panties. “Run kisses down my body and eat my pussy,” she ordered plainly, licking her lips as she pushed her underwear down and looked at the now handcuffed and kind of sore Tracer, who did exactly as she was told, having to wriggle her way down to get there. Kisses started along Sombra's cheek and her jawline, then progressed slowly down her neck, Sombra's head craning back to allow her maximum access to it as she let out low, rumbling purrs of delight. Moans that vibrated through into the kiss pressed against her neck.

Down further Tracer wriggled, kissing along Sombra's collarbone, down to the tops of her breasts, and even though she wanted nothing to do with the very beautiful woman she was made to adore, she couldn't help but linger on her breasts a moment, kissing them all over and even toying with the piercings with her tongue as she shut her eyes tightly in an attempt to keep herself from being aware of her surroundings that could not have failed more utterly. Even lower she went with her lips, adoring all across Sombra's midsection, and as her lisp covered more and more ground she heard the moans rise hotter, the delighted, teasing sounds that Sombra made, not quite a mad, pleasure-wracked rush of bliss, but the slow burning excitement of a woman who knew she was utterly in control and that Tracer wasn't only obeying her, she was starting to like obeying her.

A hand in her hair guided Tracer's head to the side, so that instead of kissing directly upon Sombra's pussy she went for her thigh first, and the way she peppered the soft skin there with kisses was far less rebellious than she would have liked. It was downright meek, in fact, with Tracer shivering in acceptance as she gave in to it all. She adored Sombra's thigh with steady runs of her lips up and down the soft skin, and she wished she could fight it easier, but even as Sombra said, “You really will sleep with any woman for the sake of a rush, won't you?” she couldn't muster up the fire she wished for, as her face was pulled in and she was dragged toward Sombra's pussy, immediately running her tongue up the length of her slit as she began to eat her out. “Or maybe you just have a hard time remembering who you're in love with.”

Tracer kept silent as she worked her tongue in steady strokes along the puffy mound before her, starting to more directly eat Sombra out as aside from the hand in her hair, Sombra eased up and sank into the bed, getting comfortable and letting Tracer do all the work with her mouth rather than lifting a finger to do anything. It was frustrating, but to be expected and she knew it, just letting it happen as she shivered and ached, the same rushing up to her head as she began to service her orally. There was nothing else she could do now but work her tongue along her mound, trying her best to stay quiet and business about the matter even if it wasn't fooling anyone.

Doing so bad a job at trying to feign reluctance only made Sombra smirk harder. “I could start humping your face and embarrass you further, but that cheating tongue is good on its own, and I think I'd rather lie here and enjoy it. You've certainly had a lot of practice with other women, haven't you?” Sombra was calculating in everything she did and this time was no different, everything she did carefully measured and meant to make Tracer ache, meant to really milk her blackmail for all the potential she could. It was the grandest of delights to go all out on her like this and she was going to ride out every sweet second of it as hard as she could.

Tracer was furious, but not entirely at Sombra, as her tongue continued to do as it was told, and the quivering ache of arousal building up inside of Tracer felt all too awful for her to bear. She wasn't able to pull away from the mental impact of it all as her tongue dragged along steadily, her infidelity taunted and mocked more and more; Sombra was benefiting from it, but that didn't seem to bother her too much. Sombra seemed to have no conscience, but was happy to taunt Tracer for perhaps having one, even as with her tongue lapping at another woman's folds she certainly didn't feel like she had one. She felt filthy, felt like she was betraying Emily--and indeed, she was, several times over as she now sought to cover up one affair with a new one

She could feel herself getting wetter, feel the rush of something powerful and frustrating swelling hotter and hotter within her by the second. This was turning Tracer on, and there was no real fighting it, as she stared up at Sombra with fire in her eyes, hating how gorgeous she looked laid lazily out on the bed and letting her service her with her mouth, completely guiltless about what she was doing. Blackmail seemed no problem at all for Sombra, and even worse still, somehow that cockiness was making this worse for her. Knowing she was so helpless here, just a pawn in Sombra's games, only induced a swell of something deep and lowly within Tracer, like she hadn't ever felt with Widowmaker. With Widowmaker it was all raw, hot, aggression charged fucking, driven by the undercurrent of frustration between them that turned the sex rough. This wasn't that at all. This delicate, controlled, with Sombra lying there like a pillow princess and having Tracer service her with her mouth, roughness only used to further cement Sombra's control over her. It was more methodical and cerebral, and the dangers it posed, the real power that Sombra had to ruin her not only physically but her whole life, appealed to her in ways it shouldn't have. The handcuffs around her wrists weren't what made her helpless here.

Sombra hit her peak with a needy gasp and a raw shudder creeping through her, howling out in the sudden ecstasy of losing herself to the pleasure and wanting Tracer to know it. “Yes, that's it! You're so good at eating out women who aren't your girlfriend, it's an incredible talent!” Losing herself was good, but being able to that Tracer as she ate her pussy to orgasm was even better, one last twisting of the knives as her body writhed and everything came together perfectly for her. She lay there writhing in ecstasy a moment before snapping up eagerly and grabbing hold of Tracer by the hair again, pulling her up from between her legs and looking at the look of guilty excitement across her face, eyes a bit wide and bugged out as the thrill took her. “You're getting off on this,” she said, a foregone conclusion, but one her voice was happy to mock her for regardless.

The wincing Tracer just waited for whatever came next, hands wriggling about in her handcuffs as she knelt there impatiently, refusing to make eye contact with Sombra as she felt the shame throb deeper.

Fortunately, eye contact wasn't what Sombra wanted, as she pulled sharply on Tracer's hair, turning her around cruelly and facing her toward the television, there the screen still played a muted video, of Widowmaker teasing penetration of her strap-on into a handcuffed Tracer. Except it wasn't muted for very long. A loud slap across Tracer's ass rang out both in real life and over the video as Sombra unmuted it, the timing absolutely immaculate, and that was when Tracer realized what was about to happen. A tug of her panties bared her round ass and her dripping, desperate pussy as the strap-on eased forward.

For once, Sombra kept it quiet; she didn't need to say anything to taunt Tracer now, as she started to thrust the phallus into her with steady strokes, the same ones that Widowmaker had made. She studied the video carefully for hours in preparation for this, as she began to re-enact the video perfectly upon Tracer, doubling down on shame as she overwhelmed her body with the big strap-on shaft and overwhelmed her ears with the sound of herself getting fucked. It was all designed to drag Tracer down deeper, and she didn't hesitate for a second to recreate the video down to each thrust's timing and each swat across Tracer's perky ass. It was methodically put together to make sure that she was really putting Tracer through the wringer.

And it worked. Sort of. As the shaft pushed into her and Tracer got to feel, watch, and hear herself get fucked in the most bizarre sensory flashback she could conceive of, everything inside of her gave in to the strange frustrations of just losing herself. This was too much to bear, everything feeling too intense for Tracer to take, but in that overload was pure delight. She didn't want to moan for Sombra, didn't want to give her that kind of satisfaction or let her feel like she was doing anything that she liked, but there was no way to deny it now, as the risk junkie found nothing more depraved than this opportunity right here, this vulgar and intense rush of something powerful and wrong. Everything within Tracer loathed this, but that loathing only excited her more as her body shuddered and she began to press back against the thrusts, just like she did in the video.

“The layers are exquisite, aren't they?” Sombra asked, smug and incredibly satisfied with her cruel plot and all the depravity that she had been waiting to show to Tracer. All the planning and wickedness came together perfectly for her, and it drove her thrusts with feverish delight as she knew full well that she had achieved something wonderful here, that she was doing to Tracer something she couldn't have ever expected. Pure excitement throbbed through Sombra as she kept up her pounding, fervid thrusts, giving her all to fucking Tracer to the precise tune of Widowmaker's intense thrusting. “Good thing Widowmaker can fuck you well enough to keep you coming back for more. I would be so bored if she wasn't up to the task. But then, if Widowmaker couldn't fuck you so well, maybe you wouldn't be here right now.”

The most unsettling part of this whole process for Tracer was just the way the moans rumbling through her chest synced up with the moans playing loudly from the television. She wasn't just getting fucked to the same exciting pace, she was being lit up with the exact same sensations, moaning in time with the video of her getting fucked for the extra rhythm of humiliation that sank in deep. Everything happening to Tracer was a disorienting rush of sensation hitting her too fast all at once and driving her mad, and she was helpless against all of it, left to shiver and writhe on the bed as she was taken, hands kept behind her back to make her helpless as she was forced to give in utterly to the roughness and depravity.

Sombra kept thrusting and grunting and hammering away with vigorous, shameless delight at Tracer, subjecting her to her absolute worst and happily soaking in every cry of delight that followed. “Apparently nothing gets you off harder than women who aren't Emily fucking you. It's such an embarrassment to see you like this. I wonder what Emily would think.”

Repeatedly dropping Emily's name was Sombra's attempt to try and spike up some fire and anger from Tracer, but all she drew were moans. Guilty, agonized, excited moans rushing up hotter than Tracer could handle as she felt each thrust and each reminder of her girlfriend and what she was doing to betray her wearing her down harder and harder by the second. It was too much for her to handle, too much to keep herself under control during, and she was unable to keep from admitting her shames with each cry of excitement as her pussy was pounded, bound up and kneeling on a bed, watching a video of herself getting fucked while she got off to being blackmailed. It was as embarrassing as anything could be.

“That's fine, just moan; I've proven my point. Moan like a bitch in heat while I fuck you and and you sink deeper into exactly what I want. I'm recording this, you know. Of course you knew it though; it was obvious. I'm going to have even more dirt to ruin you with now, and you're too busy enjoying my strap-on to care, isn't that right?”

Never before had Tracer fucked with quite so much danger around her before. There were a few bouts of public play in as risk-free a situation as she could get, but never had she been in such an open, active 'danger' before. It was exhilarating in all the wrong ways, feeding a rush of sensation too rough and intense for Tracer to have any idea what to do with. The more she tried to think about how to handle it all the more she spun out of control, knowing it was wrong but loving it all too much to care. This was an overload of pleasure in the best and most intense of ways, and Tracer couldn't hold it all any longer, couldn't keep from admitting with utter delight that this felt amazing. She was past the point of being able to keep herself under control as she just gave in.

Sombra didn't cum, but she still cried out in excitement as Tracer did, slamming the strap-on in off pace as she proved her point and let herself loosen up rather than trying to keep at any real goal for fucking her. Pleasured moans ripped through Tracer's throat, burning with such excitement and rawness that it could not have been more obvious how much Tracer loved it all, which was why it was time to pull away.

The television went off, the strap-on withdrew, and even though Tracer was still writhing and panting in excitement she was pulled up to her feet, rudely interrupted by Sombra rushed her and clicking her tongue. “That's enough of this now,” she said cruelly, knowing she had her where she wanted her now, that Tracer was still horny, still wanting, still ready for more, and she was being punished for that want by Sombra, denied any more. She grabbed at Tracer's coat to toss it up to her, but grabbed the discarded panties and waved them around. “I'm keeping these. Buy sexier ones for next time; these will make boring trophies. I'll be sending you a link to the ones I want you to buy.” Of course Sombra wouldn't be the one doing the buying.

Tracer was forced out quickly, barely able to gather up her bag or close up all the straps of her trenchcoat. It was such a dizzying rush and impatient push out of the room, meant to throw her further off her game, and it worked. It took until she stepped out of the hotel room and felt her slick, sticky thighs brush together for the guilt to rush back into her through the haze of her afterglow, to remember how low Tracer had just fallen. Sombra had done to her something deeply depraved and incredibly humiliating, and now all Tracer could do was try to deal with it, as much as it seemed utterly impossible to process the sensations she felt without nearly falling to her knees in simultaneous want and guilt.

This wasn't the last time. She knew it wasn't. Sombra would come calling for more, and she'd go wherever she was told. It was awful to admit it, but Tracer couldn't help but think about looking forward to it, couldn't help but feel the wrongness throb hotly through her. She was going to go home and give Emily a thorough ravishing, and like any other time, she'd never tell her what got her so turned on. Emily never had to know that all the most intense and satisfying sexual experiences of their relationship came on the heels of a pent up Lena's unfaithfulness fueling it.


End file.
